Unwritten
by Glycerine.Queen
Summary: Aivana Hind is just a typical 17 year old girl, who is about to have her boundaries pushed to the limits. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a Hunger Games fic. Just to point out, I'm British so certain words are spelled differently. I own nothing except the names and whatnot.

* * *

The freezing wind is whipping at my face, my ears stinging and my cheeks are comfortably numb. My mouth is hanging open, finding it hard to catch my breath in the cold air, I wet my lips with what little saliva I have left on my tongue, though I know this will only succeed in allowing the wind to leave my lips chapped. I'm running away from something. I am several hundred feet in front, when my footing falters and I am captured.

I jolt up in my bed, rubbing the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. The bedroom is dark, it's still night time. My little sister, Marney is asleep across from me with her head buried in the crook of Aunt Ronnie's neck, her raven hair is shining softly in the moonlight, she takes after our mother. Our parents are no longer alive, it's just me, Marney, my older brother Jensen and Aunt Ronnie.

I pull on a jacket and make my way onto the tiny porch at the front of the house. Jensen and I sit here at night, we never really say much, we both just like the company I guess. He tries to avoid meeting new people and I... Well I just don't have the time!

In a few hours the sun will be up, and the streets will be filled with the inhabitants of District 12, today is the Reaping. Jensen and Marney are not eligible for the Hunger Games as they are aged 20 and 11. I however, am 17 years old, and the past 2 years I have claimed tesserae, which means that today my name will be in that daunting glass bowl, 29 times. The odds are_ not_ particularly in my favour.

We spent our free hours eating together, praying my name wouldn't be called today, and all too soon it was time to walk into the crowd, and line up for the reaping.

Effie Trinket steps onto the stage and clears her throat. She's wearing blue today, a pleasant change to her usual pink.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever, in your favour" she trills, she steps aside and shows us all a video of the dark days, as they do every year, explaining how an uprising caused District 13 to be obliterated. I always did wonder why they used the same footage of District 13 every year, are they really too lazy to send a hovercraft over there for some updated coverage?

"As always, ladies first" I hear Effie giggle down the microphone, I stiffen automatically. _Don't worry Aivana, you've gotten away with it for 5 years, Jensen never got called once!_ I tell myself.

Effie walks over to the glass bowl and reaches deep, swirling her hand around as if she is about to pull out a prize. Then saunters back over to the microphone and slowly unwraps the little square of paper. She clears her throat once more and plasters a smile on her face.

"Aivana Hind" my blood runs cold, I feel the colour drain from my face. Everything seems to have slowed down as everyone parts to make a pathway for me. I shake myself, clearing my head and drag my feet up to the stage. Effie grabs my elbow and helps me the rest of the way. She looks expectantly out at the crowd, after last year being the first volunteer I guess she expects it to happen again, but no one will. No one really knows me.

"And now for the gentleman that will join our lovely lady!" she hurries over to the second bowl and quickly pulls out a slip, not making a show of it like with the girls.

"Christian Merron" she smiles sweetly as the crowd parts again, revealing a tall boy, I watch him carefully as he draws closer. His dark hair falls just above his shoulders in an unruly way, framing his slim face and dark eyes.

He stands beside me and Effie tells us to shake hands, we do eventually. And then we are sweeped away, awaiting the goodbyes from our families.

As soon as the door shuts I am alone. All that I can think of right now is who will feed the family? Jensen and Marney are not able to purchase tesserae, Aunt Ronnie is too crazy to understand the need for food. I'm panicking now. The door bursts open and I am enveloped in a tight hug, from both of my siblings.

"You'll be fine Aiv" Jensen whispers.

"You can do it, you're clever" Marney cries into my shoulder.

"I'm going to try my best, that's all I can do, right? Just promise me you'll be okay! Tell Ronnie to help!" I pull both of them tighter to me.

"We'll find a way" Jensen looks me in the eyes and smiles tearfully.

We hug for a few more moments before they are wrenched from my arms and I am screaming goodbyes through the door though they've already gone.

I sit silently, waiting for something. I don't know what exactly, but waiting for something.

* * *

Short one to start off with, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

After Christian and myself board the train to the Capitol, I rarely see him. I see him at dinner and then he locks himself away in his room, leaving me to wonder whether he is choosing to shut himself off and ignore the fact he may die shortly, or maybe he just doesn't desire to talk to me, knowing that friendship at this point is incapable of producing a good result. Afterall, who wants to become friends with someone when they could be killing each other in just a few days?

The victors from 2 years ago, Peeta and Katniss, are our mentors, they are going to train us seperately so that we keep our strengths and weaknesses hidden from everyone.

I don't have many weaknesses, but I'd like to keep them a secret for as long as possible. Especially when the gamekeepers keep track of everyone's weaknesses and use them in the games. I need to think of a strategy, anything to keep me alive, I can't leave my siblings to fend for themselves.

Once in the Capitol, we are showed to our rooms, I knew what to expect due to seeing the places on a big screen all these years but I still felt like a small child in a toy shop. My bed was huge, and the window next to it could change into different projections at the press of a button.

At dinner I sit opposite Katniss, Peeta sits opposite Christian. Though the food looks beautiful and rich, I can't help myself playing with it, thinking of my starving family.

"They'll be fine" Katniss smiles at me, I wonder how she knew.

"I thought the exact same thing when I first saw all of this" she answers the questions in my thoughts.

"I'm the one that provides for them, they can't even get tesserae" I pout childishly.

"Jensen can hunt" Peeta pipes up. My head snaps in his direction.

"Peeta comes with me to hunt in the woods, we've met him a few times" Katniss explains.

"Seen you a few, too" Peeta chimes in. I wasn't aware anyone knew I really existed let alone see me hunt.

I am whisked away to be prepped to meet my stylist, I am dreading the torture I am no doubt about to face. I lay on a sparkling clean medical cot and all of the hair is being pulled from my body including parts of my eyebrows. The split ends of my long hair are soon falling to the floor.

They rinse my body off and send me into a quiet room, I am alone. I take in my surroundings, the walls are a pale green colour with a single light in the middle of the ceiling. This makes me wonder if I'm actually about to be interrigated rather than meeting my stylist.

The door swings open and I sit up straight in my thin nightgown, in walks a short blonde man, with natural make up covering his face. Very unusual for the Capitol, I note.

"Hello Katniss, I am Burch, your stylist" he says nonchalantly, I am quiet as he lifts my hair and his eyes roam over my body.

"This shouldn't be hard" he seems to be talking to himself rather than me.

"You're a good looking girl" he nods in some form of approval and I feel myself blush.

"Tell me about yourself" he probes, I think only for a second.

"I'm Aivanna Hind, people call me Aiv. I'm a hunter. I am the provider for my family" I trail off, he nods his head.

"Hidden talents?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I can kill an animal with almost any weapon?" I offer, he smirks a little.

"That will do for now. I think I know what to do for your outfit" he claps his hands making me start.

What seems an eternity later, I am stood on a chariot next to Christian, we are both dressed simply in black, with blood red accents. My make up is smokey and heavy, lining my eyes and cheek bones, my lips are bright red. Christian has smokey colours rimmed around his eyes. Making him look almost scary.

We are drawn down the pathway, paraded in front of the citizens and our future sponsers. I catch a glimpse of myself on one of the screens and I have to do a double take, I look frightening. I look like a predator. A hunter. I smile and give the occasional wave to the crowd, our chariot halts in front of a podium, on which, stands President Snow.

He proceeds to tell us how the Hunger Games came about again, as if we haven't heard it enough in our lifetimes. After a drawn out speech, Snow dismisses us and our chariots are drawn back out of view. Burch reaches me and a woman comes to Christian's side.

"You were brilliant, don't you agree Lottie?" Burch grins widely at the woman who I assume is Christian's stylist, she remains silent but nods her head slightly.

We are taken back to our living quarters and both of us are applauded by Katniss and Peeta. They complimented our look, and how we reacted to the crowd.

"We need to discuss strategy" Katniss begins.

"Something to get the sponsers rolling in" Peeta adds.

"Like you two being in love" Christian scoffs, Peeta nods.

"I don't do love" I say quickly.

"I definitely don't" he crosses his arms across his muscular chest.

"Then hate each other" Katniss places a hand on each of our shoulders. I glance at Christian who seems impassive about it all.

"I can do that" I nod, but there is no reply from my fellow tribute.

* * *

So please let me know what you think! I will love you forever!


	3. Chapter 3

I head into my new bedroom and choose out some pyjamas ready to join everyone in the dining room for some snacks before bedtime.

As I enter I am called over to the couch in front of the tv, where everyone is watching the recap of today's events.

Everyone looks amazing on their chariots, not many stand out in particular though some of the tributes - who remain nameless to me - look like they could kill me in a second.

I am shocked when District 12's chariot appears. I don't look like myself, I look quite scary and intimidating, but I look like a kitten compared to Christian.

His dark hair framed his face, his eyes smouldering, and even though he only had the smallest amount of make up on, it gave a new look to his whole face, he was gorgeous and terrifying all at once. A beautiful monster.

We are given some light snacks to eat in front of the tv by an Avox with long blonde hair and sunken green eyes, I smile at her and she glances at the others quickly before returning my smile. I feel sorry for people that become an Avox, not just because they have to serve for the rest of their life, they also get their tongue cut out so they are unable to speak. You can often discover an Avox, just in the way that they swallow.

"Okay you two, tomorrow is the first training session. We will meet up for breakfast and we will discuss everything. You should go to bed now" Katniss stands up and walks out of the room. Peeta says his goodbyes and follows suit.

So now me and Christian are sat silently, staring at the tv that is now turned off. A few moments pass and Christian turns to me, his mouth opens slightly as if preparing to say something, I lean forward slightly. Then he slams him lips shut and storms off to his room.

_Odd._

The night slowly goes by, most of it is spent with me staring at the ceiling rather than the back of my eyelids. But I must have dozed off at some point because when I open my eyes it's morning. I get dressed in simple clothes and go down for breakfast, Katniss is already sat down but Christian and Peeta have not made an appearance yet.

I grab a plate of sausage, eggs and several bits of bread, stuffing my face as Katniss dunked some bread in her hot chocolate. I tilt my head and watch her.

"It's a habit Peeta got me into" she explains smiling. I smirk slightly, even though it was only meant to be their game plan, Katniss really _had_ fallen in love with Peeta during the games. We are joined at the table by Peeta and Christian, both looking very tired.

Today is our first day of training, we spend 3 days in total practising with all of the tributes, and on the last afternoon we have a private session in front of the Gamemakers. This far, I have no idea what I will do in my session.

While Peeta is eating his bread and hot chocolate, Katniss begins talking about training.

"Do you want to be trained together, or separately?" she asks.

"I don't mind" I doubt it would make any difference when it came to the games. Christian simply shrugs.

"Together it is then! What can you do?" she asks me.

"I umm... I can hunt" I say lamely.

"I know that, what else can you do?" I search through my brain, thinking of anything that can be classed as a skill.

"I can throw knives, I have a good aim, I know all the basic survival skills, but of course most people in district 12 do" Katniss nods and turns her attention to Christian.

"What are you good at?" she asks him, he flips his hair off his face but keeps his face hard.

"I'm a fighter" he states, holding up a fist which allows the light to bounce off the numerous amounts of scars that litter his knuckles.

"I can set traps and I'm a good healer I guess" he trails off, Katniss and Peeta share a smile.

"Right, you both need to start learning skills, everything will be waiting for you down there, do as much as possible. Even the smallest of skills can be significant in the arena" Peeta claims.

"Don't show your proper skills until your private session" Katniss adds.

As the clock reaches 10, we make our way down to the training rooms, which is underground, and I am shocked at the size of the gymnasium. We are some of the last to arrive, I take note that everyone is pretty much wearing identical outfits in their district pairs, all but one. Us. But I guess if we are meant to hate each other, then it's okay.

A dark skinned woman named Atala explains the training schedule. We are allowed to choose which arena we want to go to, and we are able to change over whenever we please. The only rule is, we aren't allowed to fight other tributes until we get into the arena. I am perfectly fine with this.

My eyes rake over the tributes, none of them look particularly friendly, and it seems for the first time in years, there is only one young tribute. A small red headed girl with hundreds of flecks on her skin, she is from district 8. I don't think I've seen a red headed person before, and I cannot deny that her hair is beautiful, the light causing little golden strands to shine.

As everyone moved to an area to train, I took note of who would be my biggest competition. The boy from 1, the girl from 11, both from 5, and the girl from 10, seemed to be the main group. Obviously I need to keep a look out for District 1, 2 and 4 because they are careers, but thankfully - besides the boy from 1 - they look pretty weak and useless.

I decide to try the camouflage station, luckily I had some experience in painting, and found it actually really easy to blend myself into the various backgrounds. Next I try throwing some spears, it's pretty hard considering I'm pretty short and the spears are not only taller than me, but they also weigh a ton. After a few goes, it gets easier, and I believe I could actually get used to using a spear though it wouldn't really be ideal for hunting. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, knowing the feeling I realise someone is looking at me. I turn to see Christian watching me throw the spears, he nods and walks off to the knife throwing station.

All of the tributes eat lunch in a small room just off the gymnasium, most tributes are sat alone, besides the careers. I notice the small girl sat on her own and make my way over to her, before I realise what I'm doing I sit next to her and smile.

"What do you want?" she asks shyly.

"Nothing, you looked a little lonely. I can go if you want" I pick up my food and I manage to lift one foot before she quickly stops me.

"No, no it's okay. I'd rather not be alone" she sighs sadly.

"I'm Aivana, you can call me Aiv" I take a bite of a small loaf of bread.

"I'm Connie"_ Connie_, it suits her.

"How old are Connie?" I find my bread hard to swallow, it isn't as nice as the bread I had this morning.

"I'm 15. I look younger but I don't feel it" I am surprised, I believed she must have been 12 due to her childish features. But sometimes looking younger can be an advantage.

We spend the rest of lunch chatting quietly, ignoring looks from several other tributes and I can't help but wonder where Christian was.

"Is he from 12?" Connie asks, nodding her head slightly, gesturing to the place behind me. I sneakily look over my shoulder and see Christian with his head buried in his arms, breathing deeply, and I know that he has fallen asleep. I don't think he has eaten. I nod at Connie and quickly move over to him and shake his shoulder, it takes a while but he lifts his head.

"What are you doing?" he growls at me, I hold my hands up as if I've been told to freeze.

"Just waking you up so you can eat. _Sorry_!" I grit my teeth a little, I turn and walk back to Connie and hear a very quiet 'thanks' coming from behind me.

On the second day of training I spend most of my time discovering what can and cannot be eaten in the wild, and how to start a fire with different things. Back on the 12th floor, Katniss and Peeta discuss how to keep the Gamemakers interested in you during your session.

The third day of training goes by way too quick, I have only been to one station - The camouflage area - when we are called out. Christian and I sit in a darkened room, waiting for District 11's girl to finish her session. I start when Christian's name is called. I wish him luck and he replies with 'ditto' whatever that means.

After what feels like an eternity, I am called in. As soon as I enter the gamemakers turn their backs, of course they're bored, they have just seen 23 demonstrations. I quickly grab a bow and arrow, a spear, some knives, stuff to make a fire and some paint.

They are still not paying attention, this is good. I shoot the arrow at the head of my target, it lodges where the forehead would be. The knives each find a place in the chest, and my spear makes a home in the stomach. I hurriedly light the fire and start to dab my face with paint. Thankfully the background that was behind me was black, the clothes I was wearing were also black, it only made sense that I paint my face the same colour and blend in. After I am positioned against the wall, I clear my throat.

The gamemakers slowly turn, taking in the makeshift target dummy that had been covered in weapons, the fire that is burning brightly, but they don't seem to see me, I step forward and smile.

"Thanks for your time" I bow and walk out.

* * *

Thoughts? Please review!


End file.
